Fall For You
by ayamiko95
Summary: Because of a certain promise, Amu is betrothed to the late King's eldest grandson. But since Kukai, the eldest, disappeared, Ikuto is now Amu's betrothed. Ikuto points out that he will never be kind to Amu. What's in store for Amu as she deals with this cold-hearted, self-centered and insensitive Crown Prince? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I decided to edit this story before it reaches multiple chapters.

For old readers, this chapter 1 is almost completely the same except for the last few scenes :) and of course, Kukai is no longer present.

**Disclaimers: I don't own Shugo Chara**, plus the idea around the betrothed stuff in here was an idea from a Korean drama Princess Hours :) Disclaimers~

Amu (17)

Ikuto (20)

Tadase (18)

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Amu-chiiiiiii!" An orange haired girl in large red ribboned pigtails squealed as she hugged her best friend from behind.

Amu, a girl with bright pink hair, looked back at her best friend with a bored look and sighed, "Yaya," She said coolly, "We're in the middle of art class," She set her sketchpad down and turned to face Yaya.

Yaya pouted cutely at Amu's cool attitude as she sat on the grass beside her. "The crown prince is here," Yaya said sulkily, "I got a peek at him, don't you want to see him? He rarely comes to school as it is."

Amu shrugged as she leaned onto a tree, "I'm not particularly interested."

"Come on!" Yaya suddenly tugged her best friend from the ground together with her as she stood up. Amu tried to struggle out of Yaya's hold, but she just wouldn't budge. As soon as they stood behind a pillar, Yaya let go of Amu's arm.

Amu crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "Yaya..."

"Shh!" Yaya shushed, "There he is!" She squealed softly.

Just a few feet from them, a group of bodyguards surrounded a particular good-looking dark midnight haired guy—the crown prince. Group of girls were trying to get a closer look at the prince and wanting to take photos of him, but the bodyguards prevented the girls from taking a step closer to the prince.

Amu was able to get a clear view of the crown prince's face. A firm jawline, a serious expression and a tinge of unruffled hair... As she studied him, the prince suddenly looked their way and Amu knew he was directly looking at her.

Yaya squealed loudly this time and the prince looked away.

"How lucky it is to have the crown prince study in our school," Yaya sighed dreamily.

Amu shrugged once again as she looked at her star-struck friend, "Not really."

Yaya pouted at Amu, "Just because you're already popular yourself doesn't mean you have to stop admiring others." She stuck out her tongue at Amu.

Amu sighed at her best friend's childish antics, "I'm not popular,"

"You're denying it again," Yaya rubbed circles on both her temples with her forefingers. "Can you kindly turn around and spot the boys who are obviously trying to get a good look at you? And don't forget, would you like to take a look at the sketchpads which has your portrait being drawn?"

Amu couldn't help but roll her eyes, though she knew that what Yaya said was neither an exaggeration or a sarcasm.

"And if your cool and spicy look is not enough to get you to the top popular list, you're childhood friends with the princes. _And_, if that's _still_ not enough, you're even rumored to be betrothed to the crown prince's cousin, Tadase-sama."

"Rumors are rumors," Amu said without much emotion as she flipped her pink shoulder length hair back and walked towards the spot where she had been sketching previously. "Cool and spicy," Amu muttered, slightly rolling her eyes.

Yaya puffed one side of her cheek as she watched Amu leave, "You're so stubborn," She said under her breath.

* * *

.

.

.

"What are you looking at?"

Ikuto was leaning onto the french windows on the hallway as he looked outside, and from up there he saw Amu sitting under the shade of a tree sketching earnestly. He turned around to face the owner of that voice which he knew so well, and he came eye to eye with a pair of ruby eyes. "Tadase,"

"Ikuto-nii." Tadase returned. Then he peered over Ikuto's shoulder and instantly spotted Amu. A small smile formed onto his lips, "Amu-chan's working hard..."

Ikuto resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he looked at his cousin watching the girl with affection. "It's because you watch and talk about her like that, people spread rumors that you're the one who was previously betrothed to her."

Tadase laughed easily as his eyes settled back on Ikuto's face. "I wouldn't have minded. If only I was born first..." He slowly trailed off.

"Then she would've been betrothed to you." Ikuto finished.

"Politics around the royal family makes no sense," Tadase murmured, taking a seat on the chair beside him. "Because of our grandfather's old promise to his friend that his eldest grandson is the one to be betrothed to Amu-chan. Because of that vague promise, Amu-chan's being tossed around by the Royal Family."

"She was originally betrothed to our cousin, Kukai. But when Kukai was around ten years old, he and his mother suddenly disappeared. No matter how hard the Royal Family searched, they couldn't be found. Thus they are rumored to be dead."

"And up until last year, she was still betrothed to him. But, Amu-chan will be turning of age soon, so, the role as her fiancé was passed on to you since you're the same age as Kukai-nii." Tadase murmured.

Ikuto sighed, "That's how things work around here."

"Unlucky isn't it? You're the one betrothed to her, but you don't even have feelings for Amu-chan."

"Very unlucky," Ikuto agreed, boredom colored his tone, "Having to marry someone three years younger than me."

Tadase chuckled softly, "Age difference doesn't really matter. My parents had an age difference of ten." Tadase suddenly frowned, "And why would age matter anyway? It's not like you're given a chance to say no to the engagement."

Ikuto closed his eyes briefly and then he reached out to pat his cousin's golden head. "Don't worry, I won't lay a hand on her."

Tadase frowned slightly, "Once you get to know Amu-chan as well as I do, you just might fall in love with her."

Ikuto snorted mockingly, "I wouldn't fall in love with a _child_."

"Three years isn't much," Tadase mumbled.

"It is for me."

Tadase sighed at his cousin's stubbornness as turned around to take another look at Amu.

Ikuto sighed too as he watched his cousin look at Amu with affection. "If there was a choice—"

Tadase shook his head as he smiled at the crown prince, "It's okay. The thing is, there's no other choice."

* * *

.

.

.

"Welcome home Ikuto-sama." A group of maid bowed as the crown prince passed by them at the hallway. Ikuto barely spared them a glance, but as soon as he was out of earshot, the maids started squealing. "Ikuto-sama is the coolest among the princes after all. Tadase-sama might have a cute and cheerful personality, but it can't compare to Ikuto-sama's cool and mysterious one!"

.

.

Ikuto pushed open two wide and tall doors which led to the dining hall of the modern-day palace. As soon as he opened the door, he saw both his parents near the end of the table which could serve twenty people.

"Welcome home," His mother, Souko, said gently as she saw her son approach them.

"Welcome home kid," Aruto said, grinning widely, clearly seeing that his son is in a bad mood.

Ikuto sighed as he stopped a few feet from his parents, "I'm home," He replied. As he looked at his father, in a split second, he wondered how his free-willed, uncaring, impulsive and eccentric father became the next king to the throne when he had other brothers in line who seemed more capable than he.

"Why the bad mood Ikuto-kun?" Souko asked, also sensing their son's mood.

"I saw Amu today." Was all he said as he looked at his parents with a blank expression.

Even though he barely said anything, his parents quickly got what he meant. Aruto sighed as he leaned back onto his seat while Souko pushed her chair back and stood up. She laid a gentle hand on Aruto's arm and when their eyes met, she smiled softly. "I'll leave this talk between you two." She smiled at Ikuto too as she left the room.

"Sit." Aruto instructed as soon as his wife closed the door behind her.

"If you're going to explain to me about the royalty crap all over again, I'm sick and tired of hearing it." Ikuto said, refusing to take a seat.

"If so, then you should put up a front and stop being too emotional. You have a duty as the crown prince. People have expectations of you." He said gently, "I know that you blame me for jeopardizing your life, but this is your Grandfather's last request—"

"I don't blame you. It's not your fault that you and Mother chose to give birth to me at that exact moment." Ikuto said monotonously. "I know that as the Royal Family, we have to keep our word... And this engagement wasn't just something that grandfather made out of a whim. He had thought about our country's future well before making this promise."

Aruto watched his son with concern then he sighed. "If you understand, then what's the matter?"

"Tadase is in love with her." Ikuto said darkly. He unconsciously clenched his hands to his side. "And how about Amu? You know how she feels about Kukai."

"This is reality kid," Aruto sighed, "Amu-chan was betrothed to Kukai-kun in the first place, Tadase should've accepted it a long time ago already. As for Amu-chan, it's just that her engagement to Kukai-kun had been drilled into her ever since, so maybe she believed that she's in love with him or something."

"What— I understand." Ikuto sighed frustratedly, wanting the conversation to end. "All of these are just mere politics. But just so you know," Ikuto turned around to leave, "I can never be kind to Amu."

Aruto just stared silently as he watched his son storm out of the room. Then he pouted as he muttered, "You're not cute at all, if only that chibi Tadase was my child instead." And then he laughed. "You can never be kind to Amu-chan? Well, let's see about that."

* * *

.

.

.

Amu sighed quietly as she sat on a park bench. She was glad that her engagement with the crown prince wasn't announced publicly yet. If it were, her life in school would've been in jeopardy, it was already less peaceful as it was because of that rumor about her being betrothed to Tadase.

She frowned.

Being engaged. Her school mates had raised their thoughts vocally about being engaged to one of the princes. They thought that being married into the Royal Family was a fairy tale, when in fact, it was a complete nightmare. She was taught a lot of things as a child, all in preparation to be married into the Royal household...

Amu reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic case which contained a photograph. As she flipped it, a tiny picture of her and the three princes together was inside.

Among the princes, she had liked Kukai the best. He was the one who always cheered her up. She can never forget the small surprises she gets outside her room after being upset the other day. Opening her bedroom door, to find either a small stuff toy or flower, it always brightened up her morning.

When she was told that her fiancé would be Ikuto, she couldn't believe it. It was like they were telling her that she won't be able to see Kukai anymore. She didn't want to be engaged to anyone except Kukai... but what was she to say to the King and Queen themselves? Refusing them would just bring shame to her family...

"Amu-chan?"

Amu flinched when someone suddenly pressed a cold can against her forehead. She looked up and saw Tadase looking at her worriedly.

"Tadase," Amu acknowledged in surprise. She looked behind him and saw a few bodyguards a feet away and a black car by the corner. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Tadase shrugged lightly as he took a seat beside her, "Just a breathe of air. I come here often when I want to think by myself." He passed the can he was holding to Amu.

Amu took the can and opened it then took a quick sip, "Me too," Amu murmured softly.

"Is something bothering you?" Tadase asked worriedly, seeing her troubled expression.

Amu took a deep breath and sighed as she was forced to think of her situation again, "It's Ikuto." She said, glancing at Tadase then to the opened can between her legs. "Since we were kids, Ikuto never really played with us. He was too busy learning the ropes of becoming the next king. Aside from that fact, he's hard to read. He likes to tease me a lot for no reason and—"

"Amu-chan," Tadase interrupted lightly. He waited for her to look at him before he gave her a small smile and spoke again, "Are you sure this is because of Ikuto-nii?"

Amu bit her bottom lip as she realized that she'd been see through. She shook her head vigorously, not wanting to talk as she felt warm tears at the back of her eyes. Tadase could only reach out and pat her back gently.

"Kuu-chan," Amu mumbled, using the nickname she gave him when they were kids, "He can't be dead. I can wait for him. I'm sure—"

"Amu-chan," He interrupted again, "You're turning of age already. The promise needs to be fulfilled. If you don't get engaged with Ikuto-nii, aside from the fact that the Royal family will be judged upon, your family will have a hard time too."

"Why should there be such a promise in the first place?"

"If there wasn't, you wouldn't be have been able to meet us." Tadase said gently.

Amu stayed silent as she let Tadase's words sink into her head. After a few minutes of silence, she tilted her head to look up at the stars. "I wouldn't be missing Kuu-chan like this."

Tadase felt his heart clench at the sight of Amu. It's still clear as day that Amu is in love with his other cousin, Kukai. Those feelings of hers have never wavered even once for the past decade. No matter how much he likes her, Amu can never look at him the way he wants her to.

But then. For some reason, he feels insecure. The fact that Amu is now engaged to Ikuto, that means that she'll have to spend time with the crown prince. It's no secret that Ikuto is more charismatic than he. What if Amu falls for Ikuto?

Tadase clenched his hands shut. The most he could do is be there for her when she needs him.

"It's getting late," Amu muttered, glancing at her watch. "I should get back before my parents worry." She stood up and downed her drink.

As she turned around to throw her can of juice into the nearest trash bin, Tadase also stood up and signaled his bodyguards. "I'll walk you home," Tadase offered, standing beside her.

"Eh?" Amu said in surprise, "I don't think—"

"Don't worry Amu-chan," Tadase smiled easily as he pushed her by her elbow and started walking, "It's already night and not a lot of people walk around here."

Amu laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

.

.

.

"NO, no no no no!" Amu muttered to herself as soon as she saw her house from a mile away.

"What's wrong?" Tadase asked, seeing Amu's somewhat panic expression as she stood her ground beside him.

Amu took in the sight in front of her. Cars, black cars everywhere, covering the whole block. Four bodyguards stood in front of the tall iron gate of her house, while some were patrolling back and forth. Amu groaned. "He's here."

"Well well, if it isn't the future Crown Princess."

Amu froze upon hearing the deep voice coming from behind her. She couldn't help but feel a sense of hate coming into her as she recognized that voice.

"Ikuto." She muttered, turning around to see that it was indeed the Crown Prince behind her, two bodyguards flanked him from behind.

Ikuto smirked upon seeing Amu's annoyed expression, then he turned to his cousin. "So this is where you've been kiddo," He playfully ruffled his cousin's golden hair, "It's dangerous for you to be walking around, even if you have your bodyguards with you."

"It's also dangerous for Amu-chan," Tadase reasoned as he tried to avoid Ikuto's hand once again.

"It's gentlemanly of you to walk her home," Ikuto agreed, "But it's quite scandalous for you two to be out this late at night. Remember, Amu's no longer _just_ betrothed to a prince, she's betrothed to the Crown Prince this time." Then he looked at Amu, "Already trying to make a National Scandal before the wedding?"

Amu glared at Ikuto as she clenched her hands to her side. Tadase also clenched his hands to his side as Ikuto lightly scolded him. It's true that this time around is different. He glanced at Ikuto and Amu, seeing as Amu was clearly irritated and that Ikuto was enjoying her state of irritation. Well, for now he doesn't have to worry about Amu falling for Ikuto.

"You should go home Tadase," Ikuto spoke, looking away from Amu, "It's late and you know that parasites could be lurking anywhere anytime. A story can come from nowhere."

Tadase nodded at the possibility of that. He grew up knowing how scary the media was when it came to grabbing scoops and making headline stories. "Alright. Good bye Amu-chan," Tadase smiled.

Amu's glare immediately disappeared as she turned to look at Tadase. She smiled back at him, "Thank you for tonight."

As soon as Tadase was accompanied by his bodyguards and disappeared into a sleek black car, Amu turned to glare at Ikuto once again who already had his infamous smirk pasted on his expression.

"Well, good evening Amu." He said huskily.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys follow me on twitter! ayamiko_95! For those who just wants to interact with me as an authoress and wanting to see tweets related to the stories I'm writing. :) Teasers or updates.

**Disclaimers: I don't own Shugo Chara**

Amu (17)

Ikuto (20)

Tadase (18)

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked grudgingly as she leaned onto the balcony of her room. She folded her arms as she glared at Ikuto, who was leaning by the door which led to the balcony. "Sending Tadase away like that wasn't nice, you know."

"I was just stating facts," Ikuto shrugged, "You're going to be the Crown Princess soon, the media would dig out your past. If they sniff out even a tiny information which seem suspicious, be it just a casual walk with a male friend, it's going to get ugly. In this case, he is not just any male friend. He's a prince and my cousin."

"And why are you here again?" Amu repeated, obviously not wanting to hear any more of what he has to say.

"I just came to officially greet my future in-laws."

"Huh!" Amu choked in disbelief. "You're actually enjoying this aren't you?"

Ikuto smirked, "Well, you're quite entertaining. You haven't changed at all since we were kids."

Amu rolled her eyes, "As if you knew me well when we were young. Only Tadase and Kukai were with me, you're never around."

"Oh?" Ikuto said, intrigue coloring his voice as he leaned away from the door frame. "Don't tell me you were actually lonely?" He teased, "I saw you watching me you know," Ikuto immediately inserted, seeing as Amu was about to protest. "In school today, I saw you watching me."

"Th— That was because of Yaya! And—" Amu stopped abruptly seeing that it was pointless to explain herself to Ikuto. He always did things his way. No amount of explaining would flatten that huge ego of his.

Upon seeing Amu clam up, Ikuto's amused expression changed into a serious one as he entered the balcony and stood beside her. Amu was forced to look up at his tall frame as he looked at her, she sensed the change in the mood upon seeing his expression.

"I'm actually here to warn you that you should be prepared with the things that are to come. You should be aware that you're not engaged to just any prince, so I suggest you to be careful with your every move." Ikuto said gravely.

Amu pushed Ikuto's chest with both her hands as he became unbearably close to her face. She looked away taking a deep breath, hoping that when she speaks, she wouldn't stutter. She looked back at him and folded her arms to her chest. "So you're just here because you are _so_ worried about your reputation?"

"Is there something else I should be worrying about?" Ikuto arched a brow at her. Mirroring her posture as he, too, folded his arms to his chest.

Amu looked away from Ikuto penetrating stare. She hated the way he stares at her, it was like he knew what she was thinking of. It was like he _did_ know her just as well as Kukai or Tadase did. But that was impossible. "There's nothing," Amu spoke flatly.

"Well there are things _you_ should be worrying about."

"And what's that?" Amu asked challengingly.

"Your. Every. Movement." Ikuto emphasized each word. "Don't disappoint everyone in the Palace who had prepared you for this day."

Amu gasped quietly. Then she cast her eyes to the floor. With just that gesture, Ikuto already knew what was running through her mind.

"Why do I have a feeling that this involves Kukai?" Ikuto volunteered.

Amu flinched.

Ikuto sighed as he unfolded his arms and brought a hand to the back of his neck. "Amu— "

"Stop." Amu glared at him. "I've had the same crap told to me over and over again about Kukai not being here any longer, and I'm already fed up with it. So shut up."

"Then what's one more person?"

"Stop being an ass."

Ikuto chuckled, clearly amused. "I hope you don't talk like that on a regular basis."

"I only talk like this when I'm with you." She snapped.

Ikuto raised both of his hands in mock surrender, as he chuckled once again. "I guess I've overstayed my welcome."

"You were never welcome in the first place."

Ikuto shook his head at Amu's quick and snappy answers. This is why he enjoys teasing her so much, aside from the fact that she gets obviously flustered whenever he stands within her personal space. He turned around to leave, not wanting to piss her off too much since they'll be spending more time together in the days to come.

"Ikuto."

He stopped, a bit surprised that she had called her.

"Do you think...?"

Ikuto closed his eyes and sighed, trying to be patient as he turned around and looked at Amu who was leaning on her balcony with her arms wrapped around herself. He already knew what she was trying to ask.

"No." Was all he answered, "I thought you already had enough of this crap, then why are you still bringing it up?" He took a few steps towards her.

Amu looked away, "There isn't a proof to validate the fact that he's gone. What if— "

"Stop fooling yourself, Amu." Ikuto said stoically, gripping Amu's right wrist, and he pulled it up near his face.

Amu tried to struggle out of his grip, but it just proved to be futile since he was obviously stronger than her. "I am not fooling myself!" She snapped at him.

"Wake up already. You should just accept the fact that Kukai isn't coming back anymore. You're no longer his Princess, you're betrothed to me now, so stop thinking about another man."

Amu glared at him, "I hate you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Princess." He pulled her wrist behind him and smirked as their faces drew closer. "Give it up, Amu." He let go of her and stalked out of the balcony and out of her room.

* * *

.

.

.

"Was it alright to leave just like that, Ikuto-sama?" Ikuto's assistant said, not looking at the Crown Prince as he sat on the passenger seat.

"She's still not seeing sense." Ikuto said shortly, turning to look outside the window.

"Maybe you should tell it to her nicely for a change?"

"It's me we're talking about. I don't do nice."

His assistant chuckled as he turned slightly to look at Ikuto, who sat at the back. "You worry so much about Amu-sama to the point that you have some of your personal bodyguards watch over her, and you always arrive in school very early and wait until she arrives, yet you've never really talked to her in school. Have you, Crown Prince?"

"Shut up, old man." Ikuto said, but a slight blush formed on his face. Ikuto cleared his throat.

"Whatever you say Crown Prince," He chuckled once again. "But I really do suggest that you warm up to Amu-sama, since she will be your Crown Princess soon."

"It's a political marriage. Discord and disagreement towards one another is bound to happen. She doesn't really have a good impression of me, and I'm not that free to change her view."

"Don't be so stubborn Ikuto-sama,"

"Obviously, my old man is planting the seed of 'persuade Ikuto that Amu is good for him' inside your head. Well forget about it." Ikuto folded his arms as he leaned his head back on the car's headrest.

His assistant chuckled once again, this time he turned his head to look at Ikuto, "Ikuto-sama, please be reminded that I know your every movement."

It took Ikuto a second before he widened his eyes threateningly at his assistant.

His assistant burst out laughing as he turned to look at the road ahead of him again.

* * *

.

.

.

Amu glowered as she watched Ikuto's entourage leave her house. She hated it whenever someone points out that Kukai was never coming back.

But she hates it the most when it comes out of Ikuto's mouth, because she knows for a fact that despite his cruel and mean demeanor, he would never lie to her about something like that.

Amu leaned forward onto the railing of her balcony as she suddenly thought of the lost prince. His face in her mind would've already diminished if it weren't for the pictures she had of him. His voice... she had already forgotten how his voice sounded like, but she knew for certain that it was always kind. She can remember for a fact that Kukai was the one who was always there for her. Whenever she falls flat on her face, it was Kukai who helped her up.

She reached into her neck and pulled out a pendant in the shape of a lock. A golden Lock which meant so much to her.

"Onee-chan?"

"Ami," Amu acknowledged without turning as she recognized the voice. She continued to stare at the Lock as she felt Ami standing beside her.

"Did you have another fight with Ikuto-onii-sama?"

"When did we _not_ have a fight?" Amu murmured.

Ami looked at her sister, noticing that her attention was focused on somewhere else. She saw Amu looking at the pendant with a sort of longing in her gaze. "You're looking at it again?"

"It's all I have of him," Amu sighed as she let go of the Lock.

"It's kind of cliche isn't it?" Ami smiled a small smile. "I'm guessing Kukai-onii-sama has the Key or something."

Amu couldn't help but smile too. "It's like him to do something like that."

Ami nudged her sister playfully, "Kukai-onii-sama is so lucky. He should come right back and take you back from Ikuto-onii-sama."

Amu laughed and wrapped an arm around her little sister's neck affectionately. "I know what you're trying to do," Amu sighed as her laughter died down. "Thanks, but you know as they say, it's better not to hope."

"You and Ikuto-onii-sama look nice together,"

Amu looked at her sister as if she had another head. Ami laughed at her reaction. "Well, it's because aside from the fact that you two are always ready to bite each other's heads off, I don't know, it just looks like you're both having fun."

Amu shook her head as she unwound her arm from her sister, "It's just Ikuto, he gets his kicks out of making my life a living hell."

"But he's the one who made your life _living_ when Kukai-onii-sama disappeared." Ami whispered.

"That doesn't make any difference." Amu immediately answered.

"Shouldn't you get along with him?" Ami asked gently, "You're both going to be living together in a matter of days."

"We can't stand each other, and that's it."

Ami looked at her sister quietly as she frowned. _Onee-chan, what will you do if you realize that Ikuto-onii-sama actually has feelings for you?_

* * *

.

.

.

"Are these everything?" Aruto asked, lifting both his legs on top of his desk. He chuckled as he tossed the papers on top of his desk.

"Yes, Your Highness," An attendant said, bowing before the King.

Aruto looked outside the window, an amused smile strewn across his face. He laughed shortly, "He wouldn't be nice to her, now would he?" He glanced back at the papers and saw a photograph of Amu getting out of her father's car to go into the school. "And how many of his personal bodyguards did he dispatch again?"

"Out of his ten bodyguards, he dispatched four of them to watch over Amu-sama."

"How long has this been going on? He's also asking for daily reports on her movements, wasn't he?"

"Yes, your Highness. The Crown Prince gave out orders the next day right after the announcement that he would be Amu-sama's betrothed instead of Kukai-sama."

Aruto chuckled, "Why don't we rush the wedding then? If those two get married, Ikuto wouldn't have to go through so much hassle. We can also assign personal bodyguards for his Crown Princess."

"It seems that the Crown Prince is still considering Tadase-sama's feelings."

"That kid," Aruto shook his head in amusement and then he sighed deeply, "A person like him, would he really be fit to be the next King?"

His attendant tried to hide a smile as he answered, "Sorry to be so bold, your Highness, but the Crown Prince seem to be more qualified than you, when you were still the Crown Prince. I could still remember the late King having a hard time trying to groom you."

Aruto laughed, "Yes, that's true." He placed his legs down from his desk. "I loved to run wild, who wouldn't thought that I would be tamed? But," He looked at his attendant and life-long friend. "It's Ikuto's emotions that I'm worried about. That boy may seem coldhearted, but his heart is as soft as a marshmallow."

"Watching the Princes and Amu-sama together in the past, even though it was a short while, Amu-sama's heart will naturally fit with the Crown Prince's. She will be able to balance life for him."

"That sounds nice. To be honest, I'm relieved when the Elders agreed that Amu-chan will be betrothed to Ikuto this time. Even though the last time I saw her was when she was 7, her personality was already clear. Her eyes were clear of any haze, she carries herself in a dignified way. I knew she would be good for Ikuto."

His attendant nodded and smiled in agreement.

"The wedding should be moved forward after all," Aruto grinned. "The earlier they get married, the more time they could adjust to one another." He was about to stand up from his desk, when something from the pictures on his table suddenly caught his eye.

He took the photo of Amu waving, and then he brought it closely to his face. "Oho," Aruto spoke, tossing it back onto his table.

"What is it, Your Highness?"

"The Humpty Lock, it looks like our precious Crown Prince have passed it on to someone."

"Your Highness?" The attendant said in surprise. He neared the King's table as Aruto pointed to the picture. Just as the King said, peeking out of Amu's school jacket, a silver chain and a small lock which sparkled under the sunlight could be seen on her.

"Interesting," Aruto murmured. "When did he get a hold of that Humpty pair?" He asked aloud.

"The Queen gave it to Ikuto-sama when he was five."

"Has he been educated on the history and importance of the Humpty pair?"

"Yes your Highness. The Queen already made sure of it even before she gave it to Ikuto-sama."

Aruto grinned, "Very interesting."

"But," His attendant interjected, "I believe Amu-sama has no idea about the meaning behind the Humpty Lock she wears, and if what I heard was correct, the Crown Prince just left the Humpty Lock outside her door when she was staying over in the past."

"In the past?" Aruto had a surprised expression, "The last time she stayed here was years ago. Ikuto must've been barely ten."

The attendant bowed, "That's right Your Highness."

Aruto shook his head in disbelief. "What in the world is inside that kid's head?"


End file.
